Guard rails are used around decks, staircases and other elevated structures, to prevent injury and possible death from falling off of the edge of such structures. Most building codes have rigid requirements for guard rails, both in terms of when they are required and certain construction parameters, including for example the maximum spacing between balusters, length of span, height and load requirements.
The installation of guard rail systems can be a very labor intensive procedure. Balusters must be installed at precise intervals, and be substantially true to the vertical, both to comply with building code requirements and to be aesthetically acceptable.
Guard rails can be constructed from lumber, and frequently are in order to keep costs down. In a typical lumber guard rail construction balusters or pickets are nailed or screwed to top and bottom rails, which in turn are nailed to posts secured to or around the structure. A considerable amount of attention is required to ensure that the balusters are evenly spaced and vertical, and there is a limit to the aesthetic appeal which can be achieved. Moreover, the resulting guard rail is subject to separation, warping and other weathering effects over time, due to limits on the strength and degree of structural integration which can be achieved using nails and lumber.
Guard rails can also be fabricated from components that typically include bottom rails, top rails, balusters that fit between the top rails and the bottom rails, posts and hardware that includes screws and brackets for connecting the components together. The top rails, bottom rails, balusters and posts typically are extruded components made of aluminum, plastic or another suitable material. An example of this type of guard rail is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,482 B2 to Pratt. As is typical in this type of guard rail system, Pratt teaches that balusters which are preferably (but not necessarily) extruded, are fastened to a lower rail and to an upper retainer at fixed intervals. The balusters are provided with central bores for receiving fasteners such as screws through predrilled holes in the upper retainer and lower rail.
Whether cut from lumber or extruded, the assembly and installation of the guard rail requires considerable skill, labor and time in order to construct a guard rail which is both structurally secure and appealing. There is a need for a guard rail system that is easier and less time consuming to install than the guard rail systems that are currently available in the market. This guard rail system must also be durable, meet all applicable building code requirements and be aesthetically appealing.